D
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis As Team Galactic is preparing to drop the bomb to the lakes, Diamond hurries to Twinleaf Town. Learning his mother went to Lake Verity, he runs off to save her. Platinum goes with Maylene and Candice to Lake Acuity, where the battle against Team Galactic is already starting. Chapter Plot At Team Galactic's headquarters in Veilstone City, a scientist arrives in the lab with a grunt. The scientist remarks nothing's prepared yet, despite coming here in a hurry. The grunt came to entrust a mission to the scientist, who cuts the talk, since they haven't found the Emotion, Willpower and Knowledge Pokémon. He remarks without their crystals they can't create the Red Chain to control Dialga and Palkia. The grunt explains once they blow up the lake, it shouldn't be too long before they take control of all three Lake Pokémon. At Twinleaf Town, Diamond goes with Kit and the rest of the Pokémon to show them around his hometown. The group runs off, unaware they are being followed by Sebastian and Roseanne, for the latter explains she feels a great threat coming to Sinnoh, after what happened last night. Diamond comes in his house, and turns around, but does not see his mother around, even after he told her he'd come here. In fact, she still believes he is on the tour for winning the Grand Prix prize with Pearl. She was very pleased that her son had won, considering she also was a Coordinator, and dressed up the best she could. Diamond wonders how will he tell her about the recent events, but before he does, he goes to change his clothes. He goes into his room, where he places his new Taurina Omega figurine, and dresses up. He reads a note his mom left, who gave him a coat for the cold weather. As he goes to put the coat on, he continues reading the letter, seeing she would make a special grill for 10 other people, including him. Much to his shock, he reads that she went to Lake Verity to harvest some berries. Sebastian and Roseanne knock on Diamond's door, and get swept away when Diamond rushes out with his Pokémon. At Lake Acuity, Maylene, Platinum and Candice travel through the snow. To take a shortcut, Candice sends Abomasnow, who uses Rock Climb, which takes the three girls to the top of a cliff. Platinum is amazed, while Candice claims the three thin-clothed girls should show the guys what they are made of. The two continue on a bit, and reach Lake Acuity. Platinum states this is not the first time she was here, and actually forgot that until she visited Canalave City some time ago. When Byron gave orders to the trio to go to the lakes, Platinum asked her father about Lake Acuity. Mr. Berlitz realized Platinum forgot that she was there, because of what had happened. He and Professor Rowan went with Platinum there to study the distribution of Pokémon species, and admitted it was terrible, since he thought he'd lose his daughter. Platinum then remembered seeing a figure of a Pokémon. Platinum looks around with the girls, seeing there's nothing wrong with the lake so far, and assume Team Galactic is not here yet. However, Maylene and Riolu saw a flash of light from a tree. On a closer look, they encounter a Sableye. Riolu goes to attack Sableye, who hits it with Shadow Sneak. Candice goes to send a Pokémon, but a Gastrodon gnaws on her hand, and gets hit by Mud Bomb. Candice gets stuck, and warns Platinum and Maylene that these Pokémon have been trained, and aren't wild at all. She explains Team Galactic has already arrived. A woman compliments her, stating she's a wise girl, and asks of others to "stay for the show, hosted by Team Galactic's star performer Juniper." Debuts Character *Jupiter *Charon Pokémon *Johanna's Kangaskhan (flashback) *Jupiter's Sableye *West Sea Gastrodon (Jupiter's) Move *Shadow Sneak *Punishment *Mud Bomb Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters